Treasure Hunt
by Fiary Tales88
Summary: Well I'm not good with summarys so here goes nothing.Kagome is a pirate who takes a map of a famous treasure that belongs to Inuyasha. As the hunt goes on do they both discover something better then the treasure. Well hope you like my summary.Pleaze READ!


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner.

**"Talking"**

**'though'**

**(Sound or definition)**

**XXXXX AHOY!! XXXXX**

(Dong, Dong!!) The bells of a near by tower rang.

"There here every one to the shelters." An old man yell to the villagers on a horse.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" A crowd of people panicked.

"Mom whats happening?" A young boy asked his mother, who was pulling him to a near by forest.

"Don't ask question and harry before SHE comes"

X

"My Captain we're here, should we anchor away!" Asked a young girl with black long hair in a pony tail.

"Sango! I told you not to call me captain we've been friend for to long. Now call what you usually call me okay?" The captain slowly walked to the edge of the boat to see there next village they would attack.

"Okay Kag we're here should we anchor away?" Sango said in a not amused voice.

"Aye, Sango."

"Arrgh! Every one host the anchor this will be the spot!" Sango yelled

After stopping the ship to the deck of the shore kagome turned to her crew. "Avast me mates!" (Avast ye mates-attention my friends)

Everyone looked up to were Kagome was at. She was standing on the main deck were the steering wheel was at. "AYE, Captain!!" The whole crew responded.(Aye- Yes)

"It is time, this is the town that IT should be at. Now go on with cation, I don't want to loss any of my mates now do I ?" Kagome smiled.

"Nooooo." The crew responded

"Very well now. Go on and grab anything of any value and bring me a villager! This will be are last town, we have fund IT, this will be are VICTORY!!" Kagome brought out her sword.

"AYE!!" The whole crew brought their swords and started to jump off the boat.

"Kag are you sure you want to do this with all the stuff we have, we can afford to have a good life for the whole crew and us for a long time." Sango walked towards Kagome.

"You don't get it I want all my girls to live like queens, they deserve it and so have you." Kagome said putting her sword back.

"Kag but..."

"No butts now lets go and help the rest shall we?" Kagome jumped off the boat not waiting for Sango respond.

"O grandma Kieda I have a bad feeling of this" Sango said grabbing her chest.

**XXXXX One Hour Later on Shore XXXXX**

"Ahoy! there my Cap'n! I found a villager" A blond girl with rotten teeth said.

"Aahh, Very excellent Piper. Now were did you find him?" Kagome walked towards her.

"I found this scurvy dog on the barn cabin in the far east of the village. Should I ripe his throat out." Piper grind pulling out a knife on his throat.

"No please don't do it! I'll help just don't hurt me!" The man said sobbing in to tears.

"Very well then, but you must tell me all you now of the black devil's treasure map." Kagome moved in to the guy whispering in his ear.

When hearing the the black devil's treasure the man shock in fear. "You're going to hunt for that treasure, you will die before you ever find it!"

Hitting the man in his guts, Kagome grabbed his hair to rise his head. "I didn't ask for your opinion did I, now where is the map?"

"At the old village temple , under the statue of are god. It's under the three floor bored." The man cough out his answer.

"Pathetic, huh didn't even put up a fight! Sango your coming with me and call for two more to help." Kagome started to walk to the direction of the old temple

"Aye, Aye." Sango ran to get two other girls.

"Mm, excuse me Cap'n what should ye do with this." Piper hold out the man.

"Aahh, yes keep him here till we see if he wasn't lying." Kagome turned to face her

"Aye and what if he does lie Cap'n?" Piper winked at the guy.

"Hhmm, let me see, killing him will just make him a favor. So guess he can become your to use in any way." Kagome turned back to the trail.

"Arrgh! In any way?" Piper lick her lips exposing her rotten teeth.

"Aye, Piper in any way, but only if he lied so don't do nothing now you hear me." Kagome calmly answered.

"Aye, Cap'n."

**XXXXX At the temple XXXXX**

"Come on, mates!" Kagome pushed the statue with Sango and two other girls.(mates- friends)

After pushing the statue out of the way they all dusted their cloths. "We did it Kag now what?" A girl with black hair in a side pony tail said excited.

"Relax Rin, Kag is on it." Sango pointed at Kagome how was raising the floor bored. "Huh, so he wasn't lying, I guess Piper is going to be sad." Sango laughed

"Yes, now we should go before trouble comes." Kagome stood up.

"Trouble?" The other girl said

"Yes Ayame others will try to find this treasure as well." Kagome walked out.

"Arrgh, come Rin lets go get ever one to where Piper is." Both ran in separated ways

'Grandma I have a bad feeling' Sango walked behind Kagome.

**XXXXX At Piper's XXXXX**

"Ahoy there Cap'n so was he lying." Piper waved to Kagome

"I'm sorry Piper ,but it was all true." Kagome walked up to the man.

"Arrgh!" Piper let the man drop to his knees.

"Know." Kagome got to her knees to whisper to the man. "Is any of the villagers in the village and don't lie."

"NO me lady." The man shivered

"Very well!..." Kagome stood up to face her crew. "...Burn the whole village down!" Kagome grind.

"No please don't!" The guy hugged Kagome leg only to be kicked to the grown. "Let go NOW!"

Getting to his knees he bowed to Kagome. "Please at least don't burn our Temple! I beg of you!"

"Huh, just shut up or I will burn it!" Kagome walked toward Sango. "Sango!"

"Yeah! Kag." Sango turned her directiion.

"Here take the map." Kagome handed it to her.

"NO! are you crazy its the captain duty." Sango pushed the map to her back.

"That why? If something happens they'll never suspected one of my crew member has it." Kagome handed the map to Sango again.

"Don't say that! Nothing can happen we have it were good right?" Sango pushed the map again to Kagome.

"We're not shore now hold it please." Kagome pleaded

"Aaaa, okay, but nothing is going to happen." Sango grabbed the map and put it in her bra.

"Ya ya lets just go." Kagome turned to the burning town and then walked to the ship.

**XXXXX One Hour Later XXXXX**

"Captain the map someone took it!!" A brown headed guy said.

"Arrgh!!" A guy with white long hair and golden honey eyes hit the wall, making a big hole. "Get me a villager now Hojo!!" He greed his teeth.

"Aye! Sir." Hojo ran to the village.

"Inuyasha calm down I'm shore there a logical explanation." A man with black hair in a pony tell said.

"Shit up Miroku! No one asked for your opinion." Inuyasha pushed Miroku outside the temple.

A/N: Know I it doesn't sound that good, but I promise it's going to get better. Well hope you like ,if you do PLEAZE Review I'll wait for at least 4 review to see if you guys like it and I can keep writing. WELL THANKS FOR READING PLEAZE REVIEW


End file.
